The Grand Holy Grail War
by Ferris Iscariot
Summary: "Are you my master?" The transcendent beauty looked at the young man before her. "I repeat, are you my master?" An ultimate showdown of ultimate proportions. Damien Hei has summoned his Servant and entered the largest Grail War in history! A battle-fan fiction with a bit of romance (maybe). Don't expect to see any familiar Masters, but expect loads of familiar servants!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you my master?" The transcendent beauty looked at the young man before her. With white hair, red eyes and brown skin, she excluded an aura of regality and power. "I repeat, are you my master?"

"Oh fuck me." The young man groaned, even as the red command seals appeared on the back of his hand. "I really don't want to deal with this."

* * *

"The Final Holy Grail War?" Damien Hei, a mage from the Hei family, was sipping a mug of tea. He had short black hair and hazel eyes that burned with a fire which was at odds with his emotionless face. "Sounds dangerous."

"It is." Hayate Mitsunari, a representative from the Clock Tower, placed a single sheet of paper on the table. "You have been chosen as one of the numerous warriors that will participate in this battle."

"Have I?" Damien placed his mug on the table. "That's unfortunate to hear."

"Your family has already prepared the catalyst for your Servant." Hayate tapped the chrome briefcase on the floor. "I am led to understand that this material will allow for the summoning of a top-level servant."

"I see." Damien looked at the case as if it was a deadly weapon. "I don't have a choice to I?"

"Not really no."

"What a pain." Damien reached over and took the case. It was light. "How many masters are involved in this conflict?"

"A huge number from across the globe." Hayate replied. "I would expect hundreds, if not thousands, of potential masters."

"…and where will this war occur?" Damien knew the destruction that a handful of servants could cause. Thousands of servants warring…Damien couldn't even imagine the scale of death that would cause.

"The entire world."

"What."

"The Grail has split itself amongst the many masters of this world. Only the one who manages to obtain all the pieces can summon it."

"So you're telling me that for this war to end…I need to kill every single master on the planet?"

"Correct."

"Alternatively, I can wait until all the other masters kill each other and then swoop in to pick up the pieces."

"That is a viable strategy. However, those masters that obtain pieces of the Grail will find their Mana reserves greatly expanded. Thus, their servants will become stronger as well."

"Fuck." Damien rubbed his head. "This war really is something else than."

"It is a war unlike any in the history of Holy Grail Wars." Hayate stood up and brushed himself off. "I wish you luck, Damien Hei. May fortune favor you."

"I'll need it."

* * *

Damien shut the door behind him as he stepped into his room. His flat mate, Vergil, was still out. Letting out a sigh, Damien dropped the briefcase on his table before throwing himself onto his bed.

While his family was based in the Far East, Damien was currently in the United Kingdom. He had come to Britain with the intention of furthering his research into non-Asian myths and legends. His family's magecraft was based on a complex system that used the four cardinal directions and five elements to utilize spirits.

For certain reasons, Damien was completely incapable of utilizing said magic. Thus, he had come to the West to find an alternative magecraft that he could use.

"And yet, I'm dragged into this troublesome conflict." Damien muttered, looking at the pure white ceiling above his bed. "What a pain."

After a couple of minutes, Damien forced himself up. He hadn't eaten since lunch, and Vergil would probably devour everything in the fridge if Damien let him.

Plus, he wanted to have a full stomach before he did the summoning ceremony.

Dragging himself to the kitchen, Damien opened the fridge and took out a few ingredients. Flicking the kettle on, he busied himself for twenty minutes.

"Done." Damien murmured, placing the finished bowl of fried noodles with pork, eggs and vegetables on the kitchen table. "This looks tasty."

As he begun eating, Damien's thought wandered to the mysterious catalyst that his family had sent him. While Hayate had mentioned that it was an item related to a 'Top-class Servant', Damien questioned the authenticity of his statement. He remembered learning about said classification during a family lecture some time ago.

 _"_ _A top-class Servant refers to those Heroic Spirits that stand at the pinnacle of existence." The tutor, a long-time scholar and researcher into the Holy Grail, had drawn several symbols onto the white board. "Now, Mr. Hei, can you name a few examples?"_

 _"_ _Gilgamesh, Iskander, Jeanne of Arc." Damien Hei rattled the names off mechanically._

 _"_ _Good. These individuals left significant marks on history, and thus obtained power and recognition beyond all others. If you were to enter a Holy Grail War, it would be in your best interests to avoid fighting such Servants without prior planning."_

"I doubt we have materials capable of summoning those Heroic Spirits." Damien placed his empty bowl in the sink, before returning to his room. "But who knows. Maybe the family had something squirreled away."

Flipping the latches, Damien carefully opened the case. Inside, encased in a velvet mold, was a broken hilt.

"…what." Damien picked the object up and examined it carefully. The hilt was rusted, with specs of dried mud visible on the iron. It was most definitely not the weapon of some legendary sovereign or renowned warrior. "This is underwhelming."

Closing his eyes, Damien ran his mana through the material. Nothing. He couldn't even sense the tiniest trace of abnormality in the hilt. It truly was just a rusted remnant of a blade.

"...huh." Damien let out a sigh and placed the material on the table. "This doesn't seem good."

"Hey, I'm home!" Vergil's voice echoed, just as the apartment door slammed shut. "Where are you?"

"In my room!" Damien yelled. A few seconds later, Damien's bedroom door burst open.

Vergil Singer was a tall brown haired man the same age as Damien. He had piercing blue eyes and a perpetual smirk. A mage from the Singer family of Canada, Vergil had renounced his magical background to study sciences instead. Hence, while he possessed magical circuits, he had received zero training as a mage.

"What's up?" Vergil asked, leaning against the doorway. "Anything interesting happen?"

"I've been made a participant in a massive, global-scale Holy Grail War." Damien's tone was nonchalant. "It's very likely that the apocalypse will occur so you might want to start stocking up on supplies."

"Really?" Vergil, despite having no formal training as a mage, was privy to the existence and rules of the Holy Grail War. "That's pretty dope."

"I guess." Damien picked up the worn hilt from his table. "I was given this material to summon a supposed 'Top-level Servant', but as far as I can tell this is just a piece of an old sword."

"It does look like it, not going to lie." Vergil swiped the material from Damien's hand and gave it a cursory look over. "But then again, [Fragments of the Round Table] don't really look like much either."

"That's fair. But I'm sure that those would at least possess some magical energy. This thing is completely devoid of mana."

"Really?" Vergil rubbed his hand over the blade. "I can feel something."

"What?"

"Yeah. Some sort of heat? I get the feeling that this sword was used a lot."

"This isn't your psychometry bullshit is it?" Damien grabbed the fragment from Vergil's hands. "We both know that sort of skill is a myth."

"Maybe." Vergil shrugged. "But I did feel something."

"I'm thankful for your attempts to cheer me up." Damien placed the sword hilt on his desk. "There's a very real chance I'm going to die in the next few months, especially if I summon some dud Servant. Also, it may be best if I move out, since I wouldn't put it past some crazy Master to blow the entire apartment to bits with a long-range attack."

"It's cool." Vergil waved off Damien's concerns. "I'm not worried about dying."

"You really should be."

"But I'm not." Vergil patted Damien's shoulder. "Look, I'm curious to see a Holy Grail War up close, and what better way than to be right there next to a Master? Times, if shit really goes down, I can always run back to Canada."

"…I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope. You can let out your sigh of exasperation now."

"Fine." Damien let out a sigh. "Well, I better get around to doing the summoning ceremony."

"Yup." Vergil took a step towards the door. "I'll cook something for you and your Servant. Best to make a good impression. I advise using the garden."

With that said, Vergil left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a pain." Damien grabbed the hilt off the table, as well as a few other pieces of magical equipment. Having gotten the necessary items, Damien exited the room and walked down the hall towards the garden. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The garden of Damien and Vergil's apartment was small, as expected from a student's house. It had a small herb garden that Vergil maintained with incredible care, as well as a small lawn for when Damien felt like snoozing in the sun's rays.

That lawn was currently covered in chicken blood; a dangerous looking magical circle having been drawn on top of the grass. At the centre of the circle, the hilt of the blade had been placed.

"Hmm…" Damien flipped through his notebook. "Where did I write the summoning aria…"

"You alright bud?" Vergil called from the kitchen window, which faced out onto the garden.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find the bloody incantation." Damien continued flipping for a few seconds, before pausing. "Ah, here we go!"

Clearing his throat, Damien begun to recite the words from the book.

The air begun to shiver as the words of power drew mana from the world. The crimson lines of the circle begun to glow while the worn hilt begun to vibrate.

When Damien finished the last line, a blast of light exploded from the ground, blinding him.

"MY EYES!" Damien yelled, stumbling back and falling onto the grass. "DAMN THAT STINGS!"

"Woah!" Vergil yelled, rushing out of the apartment. "What was that!?"

"Bloody kickback from the summoning ceremony." Damien rubbed his eyes. "Can you see what happened-" Sensing some movement, Damien immediately shifted himself to the left.

A moment later, he felt something brush past his ear and impale itself in the ground next to him. A warm liquid ran down his neck.

"…Vergil." Damien spoke slowly. "Did someone just try to stab me?"

"…yes." Vergil's voice was very high pitched. "You may want to open your eyes."

"Still seeing lights." Damien could still feel the blade against his necks. It was hot, almost painfully so. "What does my Servant look like-"

"Are you my master?" A woman's voice interrupted Damien. It was a soft voice that possessed an immense hardness and authority beyond anything Damien had ever heard. "I repeat, are you my master?"

Damien's response was to blink away the remnants of his blindness. Finally regaining his vision, Damien Hei took his first look at his partner in the grueling war that was to follow.

* * *

"Another Master has summoned their Servant."

For the world-scale Holy Grail War, a much larger monitoring system had become necessary. The Laplace Organization, consisting of thousands of mages and invigilators, had branches on every major continent. It also had a central headquarters in Antarctica, from which all information could be analyzed and viewed.

"Is that so?" Janice Harbinger, one of the Seven Sages who made up the central command of Laplace, tilted her head. "Who is it?"

"Damien Hei of the Hei Family." The aide replied. "He has completed the summoning ritual in Glenrothes, Scotland."

"Hei? That means he summoned…" Janice suddenly begun laughing. It was an unnatural laugh, one that made those who heard it shiver in fear. "This is good! This is very good!"

"Ma'am?"

"If _that_ Servant is there, then that makes seven top-class Servants in Britain. But Scotland is _her_ territory. She's already killed off several other Servants who materialized there." Janice's eyes widened as a massive grin covered her face. "And with Hei's Servant's ability, there is no doubt that _she_ will go on the offensive. "

"By her, you don't mean-"

"Yes, that peerless Servant. The one considered to be a top contender for victory in this war." Janice leaned back in her chair. "Soon, a battle between some of history's greatest heroes will unfold in Scotland."

* * *

"Master." The red-haired woman with burning red eyes gently poked the dozing girl. She was dressed in a black and dark red raiment. On her back, a single blood colored spear was strapped securely. "An enemy has appeared."

"Mmm…another one?" The young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes rubbed her eyes. "Can you not deal with this yourself?"

"This Servant is different." The girl's Servant, known as Lancer, replied. "My Clairvoyance tells me that this is a much stronger opponent than the others. I require your aid."

"I see." The girl sat up and stretched her arms. "But do you see victory?"

"I do not see defeat."

"Good." The girl lightly sprung to her feet. "Then let us be off Lancer. We have a war to win."

* * *

 **A super large Holy Grail War has now begun! Don't expect any masters to show up, but the Servant personalities will be the same as in the Nasuverse (minus Carnival Phantasm of course).**

 **Review what you think! (Also feel free to guess who Damien's servant is. I'd say the same for the other Master's servant, but its pretty obvious who her Servant is (I think).**

 **Seeya!**

 **Ferris.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're my Servant." Damien looked at the woman towering over him. His gaze moved from her snow-white hair, to her red eyes, down to her brown skin marked with black tattoos.

Finally, his gaze shifted to the sword pressed against his throat. Or rather, what he had taken for a sword.

The weapon was best described as having the _shape_ of a longsword. Yet what Damien assumed was the blade was not made of metal. Instead, it appeared to be a laser created by sewing three different colored lights together.

The hilt of the blade was equally futuristic, appearing as a strange contraption that seemed to focus the light into a blade. Damien wouldn't be surprised if the blade could be retracted by a press of a button.

"I repeat." The woman looked Damien dead in the eye. Her red eyes were empty and emotionless, like an endless void. "Are you my master?"

"Yes." Damien held his right hand up, revealing the command seals burned into his skin. "My name is Damien Hei. What is yours?"

"Saber." The woman withdrew her blade from his throat. "My True Name is none of your concern."

"Um…I feel like it kind of is-" In an instant, Saber's blade was back at his throat. "OK, I'll stop."

"Good." Saber pulled her blade away. "I exist to destroy. Thus you, my master, will be my prisoner."

"Your…prisoner?"

"Yes. I can only achieve my duty so long as you are alive." Saber's tone was completely serious. "As my prisoner, I can keep an eye on you and ensure your safety during this War."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Damien stood up slowly, his body prepared to dodge any sudden attack. "You're my Servant, my partner in this war."

"I have no need for allies." Saber's voice had no hesitation, no doubt. Only absolute confidence in herself. "I will destroy all. Burn all. Kill all. That is my purpose. And your purpose is to provide me with mana."

"I see." Damien scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, at least answer me this."

"What is it?"

"What is your wish?"

"My wish?"

"Yes, your wish. If we win, what will you ask the Grail for? That is the whole point of this war."

"…I will turn into my spiritual form. Call me if an enemy arrives."

With that, Saber disappeared, with only the blood on Damien's neck being evidence of her presence. A silence filled the garden as Damien tried to process what had just occurred.

"Well that was dramatic." Vergil spoke, breaking the silence and reminding Damien that he had been there all along.

"That it was." Damien replied. "Any clue who she was?"

"Nope." Vergil patted Damien on the shoulder. "Now then, let's have some cake. Don't want it to go to waste."

* * *

"Lancer, how far until we reach the enemy?" The young girl spoke into her phone. She was currently seated in the first-class section of a high-speed train.

"Within the next two days Master." Lancer spoke into the girl's head. She was in her spiritual form, making her undetectable to everyone but her master. "Patience."

"I know." The girl pouted. She was only sixteen, but had already become an accomplished Magi who was set to inherit her family's estate. "But I want to win."

"I know." Lancer's voice was firm. "Victory and defeat comes to both those who wait and those who strike. The only difference is knowing when to do what."

The girl didn't respond, instead choosing to stare out of the window. The beauty of Scotland rushed past her, with large green fields and huge lakes dotting the countryside.

A few minutes passed, with neither party speaking a word.

"…Lancer." The girl said suddenly.

"Yes master?"

"After this battle, I want to go to Ireland."

"I see."

"You want to find him, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then after this fight, we should go look for him."

"As you wish master."

The girl let out a chuckle. She knew that Lancer wanted nothing more than to find _that man_. She was just unwilling to admit it.

"Well then, let's clean these enemies up quickly and get ourselves to Ireland!"

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the blinds, striking Damien in the face. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes and forced himself up.

"What time is it…" Damien fumbled for his phone, knocking his books in the process and sending them falling to the ground. "Ten seventeen…?"

"Hey you're finally up!" Vergil yelled through the walls. "Breakfast is on the table!"

"What…?" Damien shook his head a few more times. "Oh right. Breakfast."

Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, Damien used the table to pull himself up. Still rubbing his eyes, he stumbled his way to the bathroom. Grabbing at the tap, Damien filled the basin with water.

Letting out a groan, he scooped water with his hands and rinsed his face.

Finally feeling normal, Damien walked out of his room and into the kitchen/dining room.

"I need to head out." Vergil was already fully dressed, his bag slung over his left shoulder. "How's the cut?"

"Healing." Damien gingerly touched the wound on his neck. "The sword cauterized it, so it isn't going to get infected. May scar though."

"That's rough. Otherwise, have a good day!" Vergil ran out of the room. A few seconds later, the front door slammed shut.

"Are you there?" Damien looked at this command seal. "Saber?"

"I am here." The white-haired beauty materialized behind him. "What do you want, my prisoner?"

"To talk." Damien pointed at the seat opposite him. "Communication and understanding is key in the war. I think it's important to get an idea of your skills and vice-versa."

Saber sat in the seat. She was poised, yet graceful was not the proper word to describe her. 'Caged' was a more accurate word. A storm constrained in a human form.

"So, what's your True Name?"

"That is unnecessary information-"

"No, it is pretty necessary." Damien cut off Saber, his eyes boring right into hers. "A Servant can only bring out their true power by announcing their True Name. By default, me knowing your True Name will allow me to grant you more mana than me not knowing. In other words, knowing your True Name will grant us even greater power."

Saber responded with silence, her eyes betraying nothing of her innermost feelings. After a few minutes, Damien was seriously contemplating using one of his Command Seals to force her to give him her True Name. Before he could, Saber whispered something.

"…Altera."

"Altera?" Damien tilted his head. He had never once come across a historical or legendary figure with that name. "Your True Name is Altera?"

"Yes."

"I..,see." An awkward silence permeated the kitchen as Damien tried to figure out what to say next. _Is this truly a top-class Servant? I've never heard of a single Hero called Altera before!_

"Is that all?"

"Um…well." Damien scratched his head. "I have to admit, I've never heard of a Hero by the name of Altera before-"

Whatever Damien was about to say was cut short when Altera lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him beneath her.

In the next instant, a streak of red flew straight through where Damien's head had just been.

"What the actual fuck!?" Damien shouted, even as Altera leapt off him. Her sword had appeared in her hand, her body naturally taking a combat stance.

"Enemy." Altera looked out the broken window. "Lancer."

"That was a spear?!" Damien glanced at the weapon buried deep into the wall. It was a spear. But the force and speed of the attack had made it seem like an arrow. "What kind of monster can hurl a spear with that kind of power!?"

"Stay." Altera gave Damien a stern look, before leaping out the window.

"Hey wait Altera-!" Damien swore as his Servant disappeared out the window. "Shit, I didn't manage to tell her what our battle strategy was."

Looking around the destroyed kitchen, Damien muttered an apology to Vergil, before running for the apartment door.

* * *

"The two Servants have made contact Ma'am."

"Good."

Janice Harbinger, one of the Seven Sages of Laplace, looked at the screen in front of her. A sadistic smile adorned her face.

"A conflict between Saber and Lancer will be wonderful to watch. A weapon of Gods and a killer of the Divine…I wonder who will win."

* * *

Saber landed softly on the ground. Her eyes immediately darted around. Her Class Ability, Military Tactics, gave her an innate understanding of how war and conflict worked. With a glance, she had already identified the most likely area that the spear had been thrown from.

As Saber rushed towards the small park, she instinctively leaned to the left. A red spear brushed against her hair, shaving a few strands off.

In the next instant, Saber had zeroed on her attacker. A young woman with scarlet hair stood at the edge of the park. Several red spears were stabbed into the ground, creating semi-circle around her.

Without missing a beat, Saber jumped forward and swung her blade. Her body spun in the air, generating momentum and increasing the force behind her slash.

The sword collided with two spears, stopping Saber dead in her tracks. The earth beneath the woman cracked under the force of Saber's blow, but her slender arms showed no sign of strain.

"Impressive." The red-haired woman examined Saber, not bothering to counter-attack. "As expected from a Saber."

Saber responded with a high kick at the woman's head.

"Powerful." The woman ducked under the attack, only to find herself at the receiving end of a knee. She tilted her head a fraction, dodging the blow. "Ferocious."

Saber swung her sword down a second time, only to be parried once more by the woman's spears.

"Fantastic. You truly are a gem amongst warriors, Saber." The woman did not smile, but a fiery passion was evident in her eyes. "As a warrior, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

The woman's body blurred as she flicked Saber's sword upwards with her weapons. Saber barely managed to perceive the spear blow, her body twisting out of the way.

The spear tip grazed Saber's skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Saber however, felt as if she'd been stabbed. The pain was enough to cause her eyes to widen a fraction.

"I see. You have a Divine Origin." The woman kicked Saber in the stomach. "Yet to my knowledge, there is no Divine Hero with the name Altera."

"You know my name?" Saber rushed at the woman, her sword training behind her.

"I possess Clairvoyance." The woman leapt into the air, gracefully dodging Saber's slash. "However, the Throne of Heroes possess no information about an individual called Altera."

"I see." Saber's tri-colored blade seemed to bend like a whip, so fast was her follow-up. The woman managed to side-step with ease however.

"Are you interested in my identity?" The woman asked, parrying each of Saber's attacks.

"No." Saber replied.

"I see." A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Maybe you'll be the one to kill me then."

* * *

 **:D This Saber will be more like her Fate/Extella version than her Fate/Grand Order version. (Though there will definitely be some cross-over).**

 **Ferris.**


End file.
